Down the Rabbit Hole/Transcript
OPENING SCENE Prada walks over to a casket that is revealed to be Darcy Di Maggio’s funeral. PRADA (V.O.): I can’t believe this has happened to me... I’m going to be sick!... And not because I’m approaching Darcy Di Maggio’s rotting flesh! Prada walks over the body. PRADA (V.O.): If the worst part isn’t Caitlin winning the junior class president, it’s Darcy’s parents asking me to organize their pill-popping daughter’s funeral and I’m like “sure... I’m only sixteen, I can totally organize a funeral”... Worst mistake ever made! Prada drops a black rose on top of Darcy’s body and Prada makes her way up to the podium. PRADA: Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today for the funeral of Darcy “backstabbing bitch” Di Maggio... There is a lot I can say about Darcy, like how she fucked my boyfriend... And how her parents are ashamed of her drug addicted... Or that she may or may not be ghost. Everyone in the room looks confused and shocked. PRADA: Now... If you all could come up to look at the body of Darcy one last time before we put her six feet under. Amber walks up. AMBER (V.O.): I’m sorry I borrowed your clothes and never returned them. Amber puts her black rose on Darcy’s body, and Caitlin walks up. CAITLIN (V.O.): I’m sorry we almost destroyed your body in hydrochloric acid so please don’t haunt me. Caitlin puts her black rose on Darcy’s body, and Chuck walks up. CHUCK (V.O.): Dear God, why did you take her and her amazing body away from us... She was a cheerleader for fuck sakes! The scene transitions to Prada giving a speech. PRADA: Now, we can all move on to the parlor room for snacks and refreshments, curtesy of Wendy’s Weiners... Now, you can take her body to get buried... Now! The funeral directors close the casket and take it away as Prada makes her exit. (INTRO) SCENE 1 In the Pumpkin Café, Olivia, Ridley and Bradley are talking. BRADLEY: Well, that was an awkward funeral. OLIVIA: Yeah- RIDLEY: It’s just Prada being her usual dramatic self. OLIVIA: Yeah... But why would she say that about her friend? BRADLEY: The bitch apple doesn’t fall far from the bitch tree, I guess... OLIVIA: Wow... I could only imagine what Prada’s mom is like! BRADLEY: Actually, I meant Regina... But Mrs. Vanderbilt isn’t too far off. The café bell rings as the door is open and Bradley looks over, noticing Blair St. Andrews. BRADLEY: Oh my God... Is that? Ridley turns around. RIDLEY: Oh my God, it is? OLIVIA: Who is it? BRADLEY: That’s Blair St. Andrews, she used to go here when Regina was around. RIDLEY: More like... Regina is the reason she left. OLIVIA: Oh my God... What happened? BRADLEY: Well, I don’t know the full details... But basically... In a flashback, the girls are gathering around Prada’s bedroom getting dressed for a sleepover. BRADLEY: So, Regina... Who’s this new girl in town you’ve invited? REGINA: Oh, just another victim for you to not worry about. BRADLEY: What are you up to? REGINA: I told you... Nothing for you to worry about. The scene transitions to the girls sleeping, and as they sleep Regina is revealed to be bent over Blair, playing with matching and singing a nursery rhyme. REGINA: London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady. Regina goes into a trance with the flame and it burns her finger, dropping it on the ground. REGINA: Ouch! Prada wakes up and runs over. PRADA: Wha-What's going- BLAIR: (scream) Blair’s screams of pain wake up the rest of the girls. BRADLEY: What the- RIDLEY: Oh my God! CAITLIN: Someone put out the fire! The scene transitions, to ambulance taking Blair away, who’s face is wrapped up in bandages as Regina walks back over to her friends after talking to the police. CAITLIN: What did they say? REGINA: It’s fine, I sorted everything. AMBER: How did that fire start? PRADA: What were you doing standing over Blair, Regina? REGINA: Well, I was trying to put out the fire, obvs! The girls cross their arms and look at Regina. BRADLEY: Well, you did imply that you were going to torture her. REGINA: I was just shit-talking!... Look, I hope you guys aren’t blaming me? RIDLEY: We don’t know what to think, Regina. REGINA: Yeah... Well, I know all of your secrets... And don’t you forget it. The girls stand shocked. REGINA: I own all of you now! Back in the present day... OLIVIA: Wow, Regina... Sounds like- RIDLEY: A bitch? OLIVIA: Yeah!... A bitch. Blair turns around and recognizes Bradley and Ridley. BLAIR: Oh my days, Bradley Summers and Ridley Davis... What a surprise running into you both here? BRADLEY: Yeah... So, your back in town or visiting? BLAIR: Back... Permanently. I’ll be starting my first day at Bellwood High tomorrow. RIDLEY: Really, even with the murders in town? BLAIR: I know... Isn’t it exciting! Olivia looks uncomfortable. BLAIR: Oh, hi... I’m Blair St. Andrews. OLIVIA: Olivia. Olivia Walsh. BLAIR: Well, it’s been nice meeting you all again, and you too Olivia. Ridley exits. OLIVIA: Wait, she’s a burn victim? RIDLEY: Actually, the fire only burned her hair... BRADLEY: And now she has a wig full of secrets. SCENE 2 The next day, Caitlin is handing out flyers for a pep rally in the hallways of Bellwood High. CAITLIN: Please come to the pep rally...Be there or you’ll be a suspect to murder- Ridley walks over. RIDLEY: Enjoying your win, I see? CAITLIN: Well, yes actually. If you’re checking to see if your secret is still safe, well I wouldn’t do that to Amber. RIDLEY: Well, you should know that there’s nothing going on between me and Amber... And besides, I’m dating Kyle. CAITLIN: Whatever... I don’t care, I’ve beat Prada at her own game and I would like it if you could come to the pep rally tonight!... The Mayor’s going to be there! RIDLEY: (sarcastically) Ooh! Are we rolling out the red carpet? CAITLIN: Haha!... I should really thank you for helping me to win. How did you do it? RIDLEY: Oh, I just hacked into the school’s system and moved the majority votes to yours. CAITLIN: Ah! RIDLEY: And I hope you realize this doesn’t make us friends, don’t forget... You blackmailed me... And now, it’s my turn. CAITLIN: Huh? RIDLEY: That’s right... It’s time to pay the piper, Caitlin. CAITLIN: Um... I’m not going gay for you- RIDLEY: Um... No! I wonder what would happen if Prada were to find out your secret?... That you blackmailed me for those votes? CAITLIN: Well... Then you’d be outing yourself. RIDLEY: That might be the case... But I want something! CAITLIN: ...Okay, fine... Go ahead! RIDLEY: I need someone to go on a double date with tonight... Ever since the curfew ended, Kyle’s been wanting to take me out on a date but my mom is only comfortable with me going in a group. CAITLIN: Really?... That’s your blackmail. RIDLEY: I know... It’s not creative and I could aim higher but I’m under the realization that you also have something on me- CAITLIN: Sure, me and Landon can meet you tonight after the pep rally... And that way, everyone gets to keep their dirty little secrets. Besides, maybe now Prada can finally see me as someone worthy. RIDLEY: (laughs) You know that’s never going to happen, right? CAITLIN: Yes... Well, I have other plans for her. Caitlin gives a sinister smile. SCENE 3 In class, Prada is writing when Detective West walks in and talks with the teacher, whispering which catches the attention of Prada. Detective West walks over to Prada. KIMBER: Miss Vanderbilt, can you come down to the station?... We would like to talk to you about the murder of Ms. Putnam, your maid. Prada turns around to see Bradley staring at her in shock and stands up. She begins walking with Kimber. PRADA (V.O.): Remember when I said that Darcy’s funeral was the worst day ever? Yeah... No! I meant this day! I’m going to be sick... What do they know? Who told? Who? Prada walks along the hallway and sees Blair walking past her. PRADA (V.O.): It can’t be... the smell of burning hair?... It is!... It’s Blair St. Andrews... But what does she know?... Unless she’s the killer, and she’s pinning the murder on me even though I did it, but still... Oh my God, I’m a genius! Prada walks out of the school and is put in the back of Kimber’s car. PRADA (V.O.): Just stay cool, Prada... You are a Vanderbilt... No one else matters, you are above everyone and everything else! Kimber gets in the car. PRADA: So, what is the charge? KIMBER: No charge, Miss Vanderbilt... We just need to take you for a few questions regarding everything. PRADA (V.O.): Everything? Oh my God, they know!... I’m going to be sick- Prada sits and makes gagging faces while Kimber drives calmly. SCENE 4 In the cafeteria, Bradley is sitting and talking with Olivia and Ridley. BRADLEY: And then that detective lady came in and took Prada to the police station. OLIVIA: Wow... Do we think she did it? BRADLEY: Honestly, I don’t know!... In a way, everyone’s a suspect even us... But I’m not a serial killer, obviously! OLIVIA: Well... Duh. Blair walks over. BLAIR: Hey guys... Bradley, can we talk? BRADLEY: Sure... Bradley walks over with Blair. BLAIR: So, I heard about Prada’s arrest. BRADLEY: Yeah, but I don’t think she was actually arrested... Just being questioned. BLAIR: Yeah, well... I hope she gets arrested very soon. BRADLEY: Why’s that? BLAIR: Prada ruined my life... She’s the reason why I’m in this wig and have an extensive collection of hats. When I was in the hospital, Regina visited me and told me that Prada was the one playing with matches around my hair... And before you know it, my head was up in flames. She also told me that she told the cops that I was playing with the matches so she could protect Prada and the rest of you, and like a fool I accepted the punishment and had to spend a year in therapy. BRADLEY: Look... Blair, I’m really sorry you’ve been through this but I think you’ve been fed bullshit by Regina. Last I checked, she was the one who had some sort of vendetta against you. BLAIR: That might be the case, but she’s not alive anymore... And someone has to pay for the hell I've been through. Meanwhile, Olivia is talking with Ridley. OLIVIA: So, what did you do with Regina’s phone? RIDLEY: Oh!... Uh! Nothing. OLIVIA: Why did you take it? RIDLEY: I told you... Regina’s secrets were on the phone. OLIVIA: What did you find out then? RIDLEY: Nothing... I can’t get passed the passcode. OLIVIA: But aren’t you a hacker? RIDLEY: Yeah... But not a wizard. OLIVIA: But what does she have against you- RIDLEY: I don’t want to talk about it!... I have to go and meet Kyle! Ridley gets up and storms away as Bradley walks over. BRADLEY: Where is she going? OLIVIA: To meet Kyle... Can we talk about something? SCENE 5 In the police station, Prada sits across from Kimber in the interview room. KIMBER: So... Why didn’t you report your maid missing? PRADA: I’m sorry but shouldn’t my parents be here? KIMBER: Yes... Well we tried to call your parents but your mother pretty much slurred her words and your father forgot you were in Bellwood. PRADA: Then who’s going to be here with me? Dinah walks into the room. DINAH: Hey... Temporary guardian of Prada Vanderbilt at your service! PRADA: Oh great!... Why don’t you just arrest me right now. Dinah sits down next to Prada. PRADA: Why is she here? KIMBER: Dinah is pretty much the only adult living in your house, that’s why. PRADA: But she wasn’t around when Ms. Putnam died! KIMBER: Yes... But she just needs to be here for the interview... Which we should be getting around to! DINAH: Don’t mind me... I was just going to sit here and read my Soap Opera Digest. Kimber turns on the interview recorder. KIMBER: So, let’s begin! PRADA: (gulps) SCENE 6 At the Pep Rally, Olivia and Bradley take their seats. BRADLEY: I just don’t really think the killer is Ridley. OLIVIA: I don’t think she is either. But you have to admit the lengths she’s going to to keep a secret is a lot. BRADLEY: Okay... But, I’m sure it’s logical... We all have secrets we to don’t want out. OLIVIA: Fine... But why isn’t she here? Caitlin walks over. CAITLIN: Bradley, just the lady I wanted to see. I need your assistance. BRADLEY: I’m not popping the zits on your back like the last time you asked me that. CAITLIN: Oh, no... It’s the performance for the Pep Rally. My original contender can’t make it, so can you? BRADLEY: Oh, so I was your second choice. CAITLIN: Um... OLIVIA: C’mon, B. Live a little and have fun. You were amazing at the Haunted House party. BRADLEY: Well, I can’t deny my fans of an encore. Bradley leaves with Caitlin as Liam appears over to Olivia. OLIVIA: Oh, hey. LIAM: Hey. Can I sit? OLIVIA: Sure. LIAM: I wanted to apologize. OLIVIA: For what? LIAM: I wish I told you sooner about me and Regina, before Dylan told you. OLIVIA: Oh, that! It’s okay... I mean, she doesn’t really seem like your type. LIAM: How so? OLIVIA: You don’t know about her crimes, do you? CAITLIN: Welcome to my first ever Pep Rally. Thanks to Principal Summers, we thought it was best for some pep in your life. The audience doesn’t react and Amber who is in the audience drops a pin because of the silence. CAITLIN: …. Right! Okay... Moving on. Mayor Montgomery has a few words. Mayor Montgomery who is sitting with Chuck and Heather stands up and walks over. CHARLES: Everyone of Bellwood High, I’m sure you all are concerned and worried about this Red Devil serial killer, I assure you, no one wants this creep of our streets more than I do... Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Blair is walking to the school from the parking lot when she gets a feeling someone is behind her. BLAIR: Hello? Who’s there? Blair turns back around and goes inside as it’s revealed that the Red Devil is behind her. CAITLIN: Now, it’s time for what you were promised... Pep! Please give a warm welcome to Bradley Summers who is going to serenate us with a song. Bradley appears as she starts singing “Hollaback Girl” by Gwen Stefani with the school’s marching band. SCENE 7 Back at Prada’s interrogation. PRADA: For the last time, I didn’t kill anyone. KIMBER: Then why was your DNA found on two of the missing victims at the haunted house? PRADA: Oh, gee... Maybe it’s because I was at the haunted house. KIMBER: And touched both of the bodies? PRADA: Well... Duh. Yeah! It’s the only logical explanation. Look, at me... Do I seem like a serial killer? KIMBER: You can’t tell just by looking at someone. DINAH: Hold up for a moment... You touched two dead bodies. PRADA: Oh my Lord! I thought they were wax statues like Madame Tussauds or that movie where Paris Hilton gets piped in the head. DINAH: You mean her sex tape right? PRADA: No! Dinah... Please be quiet, this is my interrogation not yours. KIMBER: Very well then. But we got a tip from one of your friends stating that you are responsible for the murder of your maid, Agatha Putnam. PRADA: Was this “friend”, Caitlin? KIMBER: I can’t disclose that. PRADA: It was totally Caitlin... That whore! Sheriff Hudson barges in. KIMBER: Sheriff Hudson, I’m in the middle of a police interview- DEREK: I know. And I’m telling you to stop... KIMBER: What? Why? Derek and Kimber go to speak in the hallway. KIMBER: What is wrong with you? I could have a confession from the Red Devil. DEREK: Because Prada isn’t a serial killer. KIMBER: And you know that how? DEREK: She has alibis for each murder... And her maid disappeared before she found up dead. KIMBER: So? Any idiot can get an alibi. DEREK: Well, until we have concrete evidence... This interview is over. Sheriff Hudson walks into the interrogation room. DEREK: I’m sorry about that, Miss Vanderbilt. You’re free to go! PRADA: So, what? Am I guilty? DEREK: Not unless you have something to confess to. PRADA: (clears throat) …Okay, let’s go home Dinah, I’ve had enough for one day. SCENE 8 During Bradley’s performance of Hollaback Girl at the Pep Rally, Charles and Heather have a secret conversation. CHARLES: I have to go. HEATHER: And leave me here? CHARLES: It will only be a few minutes. HEATHER: Where are you going? CHARLES: To meet Kimber in the parking lot. She has information regarding Prada’s involvement with the killings. HEATHER: Okay. Be quick. Charles walks away as Bradley finishes her song. Meanwhile, in the parking lot. Charles tries calling Kimber who picks up her phone. CHARLES: Where are you? Why aren’t you in the parking lot? KIMBER: Um... What do you mean? I’m still at the Sheriff’s station. CHARLES: Shit! Charles turns around to see the Red Devil waving at him, before hitting him across the face with a tyre iron. The scene transitions to everyone walking out to see Charles’ dead body hanging on a car with a board on his body saying: “Mayor dead! Nothing can save you all now!” Olivia looks worried as she looks around to all of her friends as Ridley walks over. RIDLEY: What’s going on? BRADLEY: Where were you? RIDLEY: I was stuck doing homework... What did I miss? Bradley points at Charles’s body. RIDLEY: Oh, shit! Olivia and Bradley look at each other, suspicious. FINAL SCENE In Olivia’s bedroom, Bradley walks in to see her. OLIVIA: Hey... I’m just about to go to bed. What are you doing here? BRADLEY: Your mom let me. And I wanted to talk? OLIVIA: About what? Bradley walks over and sits on Olivia’s bed. BRADLEY: I don’t want to believe that Ridley is a killer. But I'd be a fool if I didn’t think her behavior wasn’t at least a little shady. OLIVIA: I’m not saying she is a killer... I’m just saying can we really trust anyone? BRADLEY: I guess not. OLIVIA: Maybe, there is a way we can prove her innocence. BRADLEY: What? OLIVIA: We can go back in the Red Devil lair! (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Slasher) Category:Season 1 (Slasher)